SHEILD - The Disney Division
by Communication Breakdown
Summary: Just a bunch of Disney characters trying to be the best Avengers they can be. How could you not be intrigued? Also includes: DC Characters, and other cartoons you guys might have grown up on/currently enjoy. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. SO.**

**If you're a pretty hardcore comic fan or anything like that, this probably isn't for you. This is literally just for shits and giggles. And if you're a fan of that, more power to ya'.**

**I OWN NOTHING. ASIDE FROM THE SHITS AND GIGGLES.**

**Enjoy. ;)**

**S.H.E.I.L.D.'S DISNEY DIVISION**

**Chapter One**

The expanse of night sky over New York City was an endless abyss of purple clouds and faint starlight. The streets were alive and buzzing with motors, traffic lights, and the never-ending hum of the citizens' chatter. Yes, this was truly a city that never slept. The booming bass of hip-hop music emanating from the nightclubs was the city's heart beat; The rattling subways underground were the city's pulse. Both never stopped. The body of old New York, New York had proven itself strong time and time again. It was unshakeable at its core. Its immune system had been strengthened over many decades of being inundated with crime, pollution, and alien attacks...

But there were still a few germs lingering in the pipelines that were the city's veins; building their numbers, waiting to contaminate the fibers of the city and finally bring it down.

One of these germs was kneeling on top of a gargoyle a good 100 or so stories high. The only thing keeping her keenly balanced frame from falling through the air and into the tumultuous street below was an old, crackling stone demon peering down at an old museum...which happened to be her target. She narrowed her teal eyes and smirked, standing up. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the warm summer breeze waft over her lean, leather-clad body, carrying her brown waves of hair toward the sky. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. They gleamed with anticipation, shining in the night. She couldn't help but grin as she threw herself out over the street, diving into the open air.

She remained in free fall for about seven seconds before expertly flipping over so that she faced the endless sky. In a brief flash, she saw the stars dancing in and out of view, and the tall buildings reaching higher and higher above her. The gargoyle that she'd just been perched on glowered down at her, as if it were jealous that she could fly away and it couldn't. She smirked as she nimbly pressed a button on her utility belt, sending a small hook silently shooting up and grappling the edge of the museum's roof.

The indestructible cord snapped to a stop, jerking her tiny frame out of mid-air. She swung by her hip for a moment, and she had to fight her brief panic as she threw her torso upward so she could grip the cord with her hands. She pushed her feet out in front of her, preparing for impact with the museum wall as she picked up speed. She instinctively bent her knees just before landing, coming to an easy stop as her strong legs took the force of the wall and continued to bend until she was crouching against it so that her back faced the ground below. She held in a shaky sigh and used one hand to brush some wild hair away from her face. She glanced around to make sure she hadn't been seen. Of course, she was safe. She may have been a little new to this job, but she'd definitely been picked for this for a reason. She was meant for it.

She smirked triumphantly and stifled a giggle as she hopped out of her crouch and started to scale the wall. She placed one hand on the cord, and used two fingers of the other hand to control the cord's trigger on her hip. Lightly applying pressure to the button slowly inched the cord toward her, effectively helping to pull her up as she walked in the direction of the roof. As she grew nearer and nearer to the roof, her excitement climbed as well. But she forced herself to focus on making the climb, because at this point, falling would be _so _embarrassing.

The climb was quick and easy. She hopped up onto the edge of the roof and crouched there, pushing the button on her belt with full pressure. This forced the hook to release from the roof and snap back into the device on her belt. She carefully stood up and crept across the roof on quick, silent feet. When she found the vent she was looking for, she grinned and kneeled down, placing all ten fingertips (which were free due to her fingerless gloves) against the roof on either side of the vent. She closed her eyes, her expression suddenly somber. She furrowed her brow in concentration.

When the cement shifted under her grasp and melted away, now sand, she grinned. She leaned over the vent's grate covering and quickly used another device on her belt to unscrew the bolts holding the grate, leaving the vent open. After taking a moment to admire her work, she slipped into the vent.

She followed her boss's instructions exactly; Forward for ten seconds, right turn, forward, second left, forward for 28 seconds, and one last left turn. (For the sake of success, her timing had to be perfect. She was supposed to be leaving the building in no more than two minutes.)

She was now directly above the target: An ancient Arabic staff, crafted from pure gold and tipped with a sculpted cobra's head. The eyes of the cobra were said to be enchanted rubies that would hypnotize any one that looked into them.

She scanned the area. The museum had been closed for a good eight hours, and security was pretty bad, but paranoia helped her work better. She used a scanner on her belt to determine the strength of this vent; It was considerably weaker than the first one.

Feeling mischievous, she decided to ignore her boss' s warning about using her _less inconspicuous _powers. She grinned as she pulled the glove off of her right hand, then made a fist with the same hand. The molecules of her fist shifted and transformed, turning the fist to stone. She peered through the grate once more to double-check that no one was in the room beneath her. It was deserted. She gave the grate one quick, firm punch with her stone fist, popping it open in one go. Not very quietly either. She quickly caught the grate with her left hand before it could go crashing down to the ground. She pulled the grate inside and let it sit nearby in the vent. She waited to hear footsteps approach while she changed her fist back to flesh and pulled the glove back on.

She did a quick somersault and hung from the vent with one hand, dangling from the middle of the cieling. She looked around again, waiting for any one to come running in.

Nothing.

She shifted her molecules again, turning into sand and raining down onto the red carpet below. Once every grain had landed, it all gathered up and swirled up into the air, once again forming a human-looking girl. She smirked and strolled toward the tall glass case containing the regal Cobra Staff. She paused, pulling a little black compact from a pocket on her belt. She popped the compact open, revealing a fine purple powder, and held it up in front of her mouth. She gently blew a layer of the powder toward the display case.

In the brief time before the dust faded, she saw that lasers were surrounding the case on all sides like a box. She rolled her eyes and snapped the compact shut, once more securing it in its pocket. Taking out surveillance had taken all day while she spied on the place, and she didn't have that kind of time to kill the security alarms... That would just be pushing her luck.

She needed a distraction.

She silently moved out of the room and down the hall. She reached the room at the end of the hall, which was full of stuff from the mediaeval ages of England. She slunk her way over to a shelf on the furthest wall and looked it over quickly. Her gaze rested on a dainty pair of glasses resting on a velvet cushion. The placard in front of the glasses read:

**Merlin's Glasses- On Loan From the Museum of Disney City**

She smirked and unleashed her grapple, simultaneously snagging the glasses and setting off a blaring alarm. Once she was holding the glasses, she changed once more into sand and slithered into the corner of the room closest to the door. Three security guards ran into the room, right past her. While they all searched the room, she was disappearing and moving back into the room with the staff. She transformed back into her human from, slid the glasses into her vest pocket, and pulled the glove off of her right hand again. Without a second thought, she used her stone fist to break the glass. Nothing could be heard over the alarm. She snatched the staff with both hands and quickly strapped it to her back. This thing would be too difficult to carry through the vents; She would have to be sand again. And she did just that, crawling up the wall, across the ceiling and into the vent, then onward to the roof.

Once there, she again transformed into her human self. The alarm could still be heard wailing, and now the whine of police sirens was drawing near. She reached back to grip the staff for reassurance. Yup, still there. She grinned in triumph and started to pull her communicator from her pocket.

"Sadira." A very unhappy female voice spoke from behind her.

Damn it.

Sadira turned her aqua eyes, flashing with anger, toward a woman about her age-very early twenties-glaring at her from behind a black eye mask, her arms crossed. She wasn't wearing dark leather, like Sadira. She wore bright teal spandex leggings that sat low on her hips, same level as her black utility belt, and reached only to the middle of her toned calves. She wore a tight vest of the same color that showed off her abs and a generous amount of her chest, and had long, sheer black sleeves attached. The sleeves had a print like a tiger pelt and became fingerless gloves at the end. She also wore flat black shoes. Yes, her look was one of the most daring of all the Runners. Her long, thick waves of black hair were kept in a tight ponytail on top of her head. She was fit, but not big. She was actually quite dainty; She was thin and stood at about 5'3" or 5'4". Nevertheless, she was fairly intimidating.

Sadira smirked at her old enemy. "Well. If it isn't the Desert Rose herself." Her expression turned to a look of complete loathing. "Hello, Jasmine."

Jasmine's oval-shaped brown eyes, thickly traced with black eyeliner, flickered toward the staff. Then she glared at Sadira again. "I can't let you take that."

Sadira shrugged, grinning ruefully. "You don't have much of a choice. This baby's coming with me no matter what." She reached up to fondly pet the cobra's head. "I've got a lot riding on this guy."

"Your life?" Jasmine quirked an eyebrow.

Sadira looked at Jasmine sharply. "In a way, yes."

Jasmine sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Sadira, do I really need to say it again?"

"_Don't._" Sadira said darkly. "I don't need to hear you scolding me ever again."

They stared at each other again.

"Okay, but seriously, you can't take that." Jasmine repeated, pointing toward the staff.

Sadira smiled deviously. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"Don't do this, Sadira."

"I mean, you never could any way..."

"You can still get out of this. You can still join us. We will help you." Jasmine was pleading now.

Sadira glared at her for a long moment. Then, she shook her head. "I don't need help." And she started running.

Jasmine didn't hesitate to run after her, nor to follow her when she leapt from the museum's roof to the roof the neighbouring apartment building. Sadira was one of the fastest runners, rivaled by very few others, and they were all male. Jasmine tried to remain calm and focused, but the old frustration of being unable to keep up was nagging her. She had always been too hot-tempered for her own good; Coupling that with the violent competitiveness that Sadira had always awakened in her created a very ugly tumult of mental and physical turmoil inside Jasmine. She couldn't focus, so she couldn't run fast enough. But she never stopped moving; Endurance was an even more important key to Running than sharp focus or mental clarity. Of course, those two were still important, and Jasmine was seriously failing at it right now. And realizing that she was failing made things even worse. Still, she never stopped moving, despite the fact that she was growing more and more angry about how Sadira was so much more skilled than her.

Sadira cast a quick smirk over her shoulder at Jasmine. They'd jumped three roofs now, and Jasmine was showing no sign of catching up. Feeling cocky, Sadira decided to collapse into a tiny pile of sand. Jasmine ran right over her-not seeinh her in the dark-and halted, looking around in shock. Jasmine knew all about Sadira's powers, but she wasn't expecting her to use them. Sadira could have easily gotten away by simply continuing to run; It was common knowledge that Sadira could run for hours on end without getting tired if she needed to. The girl's endurance and stamina were insane.

Jasmine sighed and hung her head in shame. She'd let Sadira get away...

"Ahem."

Jasmine turned to be met with a stone fist in her gut. She groaned and crumpled to her knees, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Sadira chuckled and strolled around Jasmine's hunched form, heading toward the edge of the roof. Jasmine could barely see, let alone think. She turned her head in the vague direction that she thought Sadira had gone, but was basically blinded by spots dancing and flashing through her vision. Her mind was completely clouded.

"It was nice seeing you, Jazz. It really was. Unfortunately, I've gotta dash." Sadira giggled and waved cutesily. "See you around... Oh." She grinned. "Say hi to Al for me."

With that, Sadira unleashed her grapple hook so that it grabbed the edge of a taller roof across the street. She leapt away and sailed through the air, landing safely against the building's side. She quickly scaled the building, then turned to give Jasmine one more smug grin before disappearing.

Jasmine groaned again and leaned down so low that her forehead rested on her knees. She allowed herself to black out.

"Jasmine!"

She had no idea how long she'd been down, but she knew it must have been awhile. Aladdin and Flynn were both shouting her name from far away, sounding truly worried. She heard their voices and their quick feet getting closer to her, so she slowly sat up. She could actually see now, but the pain that wracked through her stomach, back and rib cage was still pretty distracting. She had probably cracked a rib or two... Maybe she was even bleeding internally... To be a Runner, you had to be pretty in tune with your body, so sensing these things was important.

Her pain must have shown on her face, because Aladdin was kneeling beside her in worry. Flynn stood nearby with his arms crossed.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Aladdin asked.

She shook her head. "She hit me... Really hard."

"Stone fist?" Flynn asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"We need to get you to Dr. Sweet right away, babe." Aladdin said.

Flynn nodded and reached toward the communicator in his ear. "I'll call for a lift." Flynn wandered away a few steps and started to speak to someone on the other end.

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, wrapping his arms around her. "Flynn and I won't be able to go back with you. We've gotta stay here and figure out what happened exactly. But I swear I'll come see you in the Medical Wing the moment we get back. Alright?"

She nodded with a weak smile.

Flynn ended his call and came back to them, sighing. He frowned at Jasmine. "Why did you chase her? You were supposed to wait for us."

Jasmine glared at him. "She moves faster than we thought. You guys were gonna be too late; She was getting away, and instincts kicked in."

"Well, she got away any way. You should have called us. We could have tracked her! Could have handled this quietly, and possibly find Jafar's hiding spot. But, no, you had to go after her, let her know she's being watched."

"I didn't know what else to do!" Jasmine yelled.

"Well you definitely shouldn't have let you little childhood feud get in the way of our mission! You should have just sent Aladdin after her, since he can handle her without any use of force!"

Jasmine glared at Flynn. It was common knowledge that Sadira had a long-standing attraction to Aladdin, and couldn't stand that he was with Jasmine. It was what finally drove Sadira away. The three of them used to be best friends.

"Lay off, Flynn." Aladdin mumbled.

After a quiet moment, Flynn sighed and turned away. "I told them they should have sent Tarzan."

Tarzan was S.H.E.I.L.D.'s best Runner. If he had been here, Sadira would have undoubtedly been caught and the staff secured. But, Tarzan had been assigned to help train the recruits tonight. (The kids loved him so much, he did it pretty regularly.) Director Disney didn't think this robbery would be too much of a problem, so he sent these three. Flynn and Aladdin had both been at this gig for a few years now, after spending their whole lives training, and they were good. Really good. But Jasmine was a bit of a newbie. Flynn had put her on guard duty at the museum, thinking she probably wouldn't have to do anything to mess up the year-long operation of tracking Sadira to find the bigger threat.

But, here they were. As far as they knew, Jasmine had just blown it. Looking at him, Jasmine and Aladdin could tell that Flynn was blaming himself for the whole thing and letting his frustration out on Jasmine. According to Flynn's mind, he was really the one who blew it. He'd left Jasmine "in charge" while he and Aladdin had a quick chat with Director Fury, leaving her to act foolishly and get hurt.

Now they were all screwed.

Once a helicopter was carrying Jasmine to headquarters, Aladdin turned to Flynn.

"Shall we head back to the museum?"

Flynn sighed. "We shall, buddy. We shall."

They both started running.

The outside of the museum had gathered a pretty good crowd, which was unsettled because they weren't allowed to pass the police tape. There were five police cars parked on the other side of the tape, with five officers working crowd control. Five more officers were in the museum talking to the security officers and the museum curator and searching for clues.

The curator was surprised to see two young men with shaggy hair walking toward him. One had brown hair and a light stubble on his chin, and wore a leather, sleeveless vest of a faded blue color, a utility belt, form-fitting brown pants of a flexible fabric and black boots and fingerless gloves. The other boy was foreign-looking, and had thick black hair. He was dressed similarly to his partner, but his vest was dark purple and his pants were white. He also wore a red beanie cap on his head, which was probably not regulation. Both boys wore black eye masks and had the S.H.E.I.L.D. insignia on their vests.

The curator nervously smiled at the boys as they approached. "I was just called by a Director Disney telling me he was sending enforcers... Are you them?"

Flynn shook his head. "Probably not." He crossed his arms. "But we were closeby."

Aladdin looked apologetic. "We were kind of supposed to keep this from happening..."

"Oh... Well, at least you're here now." The curator said.

"Yes, sir. And we're aware that it was the Sultan's Cobra Staff that was stolen. We'll be working vigilantly to get it back." Flynn assured him.

"Thank you, but... That wasn't all that was stolen." The curator said.

Aladdin frowned. "Oh?"

"What else is gone, sir?" Flynn asked sternly.

"I'm afraid that Merlin's glasses were also taken." The curator said sadly.

"Ah, shit." Flynn sighed.

"Well, we definitely have to get those back." Aladdin said solemnly.

"We will. And the staff." Flynn told Aladdin. Then he turned to the curator. "Our own museum curator's gonna cry when he hears that." He joked.

The curator laughed hollowly. "I've already broken the news to Mr. Crane... And yes, Ichabod was pretty broken up about it."

Flynn nodded. "Well. My partner and I will look around, see if we can figure out where the thief might have been heading after her job. We've dealt with her before; She's always been kind of sloppy. We'll report back to you before we head out."

Aladdin stayed quiet. Flynn wasn't usually the type to lie to civilians to protect their feelings, but it was a common method in the Disney Division.

"Yes, thank you... I'm glad that someone here knows what they're doing." The curator said quietly, nodding toward where the police officers were joking around with the security guards.

Flynn chuckled. "That's the NYPD for ya'."

"Which reminds me... Isn't this a little outside your jurisdiction? I mean, since you're from Disney City..." The curator said nervously.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. is a nation-wide unit. Any agent will be expected to go anywhere they're needed, regardless of where they're H.Q.'d." Flynn explained curtly.

"And all your local agents are busy handling the Norse God of Mischief." Aladdin added.

The curator chuckled. "Oh, right. Of course."

Flynn gave a quick salute. "We'll be looking around if you need us."

After a few moments of searching around this room, Flynn and Aladdin went to the other room, where Merlin's Glasses had been. They stared at the empty cushion that once held the glasses.

"Aurora'll probably be the enforcer that shows up." Aladdin mumbled distractedly.

Flynn shrugged. "It could be Ebony... Or Tiana. They're a couple more public favorites."

"Could even be Esme."

Flynn smirked. "Well, we both know it won't be Meg." Agent Megara was notorious for her terrible people skills.

Aladdin chuckled. "Yeah, probably not."

"They might send Jessica." Flynn said after a long pause.

That was true; Usually Aurora and Jessica were a packaged-deal. More often than not, they were partners for assignments, much to the majority of the male agents' dismay.

They stood in silence for awhile.

"Do you think Jafar's actually gonna use this stuff? Or is he just gonna pawn it?" Aladdin finally asked.

Flynn sighed. "Well, he's pretty power-hungry. And definitely not hurting for money."

"Right." That was the answer Aladdin was afraid of.

Flynn looked at him sympathetically. "Did you know Sadira was working for him?"

"Not till Disney gave us this assignment this morning. I didn't even know she was working for anyone before today..."

Sadira had always been kind of a lone wolf.

They were quiet for another moment. Then Flynn glanced around again.

He sighed. "Well. We've seen nothing but destroyed vents, broken glass, and the occasional grain of sand. Which means..."

"We've completely and utterly failed." Aladdin muttered.

Flynn nodded shortly. "Let's get going." They started heading toward the first room again.

"Ah, hello Agents!" The curator greeted. The worthless police officers were obviously getting on his nerves.

One of the officers jumped to attention. "Uh, we were just gonna start dustin' for fingerprints, so..."

"Don't bother. There won't be any." Aladdin said simply.

The officer looked confused. "What? Why...?"

"Because this girl has no fingerprints." A pleasant young woman's voice said.

Everyone turned to see, sure enough, Agent Aurora and Agent Jessica walking in, making all eyes in the room pop and all jaws drop. Aurora, one of the Disney Division's poster-girls, was tall and fit and lean, but still curvy and generously built, with the old-fashioned, movie-star-good looks. Long golden curls if hair, (right now in a tight ponytail), lightly tanned, soft skin, and plump, pink lips. Her eyes were the color of lavender, and her long eyelashes were lightly touched up with mascara. She was wearing a tight leather body suit that covered everything from the neck down, and was a deep magenta color. Her boots, gloves, utility belt, and official S.H.E.I.L.D. insignia were dark blue. A heavy pistol sat happily on each of her hips.

And then there was Jessica Rabbit, one of the older agents, and a woman burdened with inhuman beauty that made Poison Ivy jealous. She was strikingly tall-probably the tallest person in this room-and unrealistically lean, curvy...and busty. Her scarlet-orange hair was loose, shielding half of her gorgeous face so that only one of her vibrant green eyes and finely-shaped eyebrows was visible. Her pouty red lips were pursed in her usual expression of cool indifference. She wore a suit similar to Aurora's, but it was bright red and her gloves, boots, belt and insignia were a nice purple. Although, her suit was unzipped quite considerably low to accommodate her suffocating breasts.

"Earth-Based Mutants never do." Aurora finished her statement from before. She nodded at the curator. "Agents Sleeping Beauty and Red Rabbit reporting on behalf of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s Disney Division." She quickly turned back to the officer. "It doesn't matter any way. We already know who this girl is. She's a repeat-offender, and I assure you that she will be brought to justice."

"Who were the security officers present?" Jessica asked in her usual sultry tone.

The three men who'd been working when the theft happened raised their hands in awe.

Jessica nodded at them. "I'm going to need to take down an official report from you three." She pressed a button on her belt, turning on a recording device as she walked toward the men. "Let's start with your names."

Aurora looked at the police officers with a stunning smile. "We'll handle this investigation, boys. The staff and the glasses will be returned soon enough, I guarantee it. Head on home."

The officers nodded and grumbled as they headed out to their cars.

Aurora turned to the curator, looking friendly and sympathetic. "You should get some rest too, sir. You've put up with enough tonight. Save the rest of this mess for tomorrow. We'll send a couple of our best agents down here to help you out."

He nodded gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am. Really, thank you..." He started to head out.

"Sleep tight!" Aurora called after him with an adorable tone. She heard him chuckle and briefly smiled to herself. Then her face became serious and she crossed her arms. She walked over to Flynn and Aladdin. "Anything?"

Aladdin shook his head.

Flynn said "No."

Aurora sighed and glanced toward where Jessica was still interviewing the security officers. Aurora shook her head and looked down at her blue boots. "Damn." She whispered.

"Yeah... Some Avengers we are." Flynn muttered.

"Well, she can't hide forever. I'm guessing that she's underground." Aladdin said.

"Like... In the sewers?" Aurora asked.

Flynn sighed. "Surrounded by the concrete that is the city's base..."

"Concrete that she can manipulate." Aladdin nodded.

"Well, that's definitely not good." Aurora frowned. "And going down there after her is too dangerous. She would have a distinct advantage, and could kill someone if she really wanted to..."

"Not to mention, destroy the city." Aladdin put in.

"We have to wait for her to come out." Flynn nodded.

"Well, first we need to find out which sewers she's in." Aladdin said.

"True. She could still be in New York, but I think she's probably heading back to Disney City." Aurora said.

"Well, she better stay there, so she's in our jurisdiction. If she comes back here, Fury'll be one handling her." Flynn said, giving Aladdin a careful look.

Aladdin silently nodded and turned away.

Jessica joined the group then. "Alright, we're done here. Security'll keep an eye on the place and keep it locked up. But, they're complete embeciles, so I've assigned a few agents to park nearby and keep watch."

Aurora nodded. "Good job, Jess."

"I called a chopper to come get us. Let's head up to the roof." Jessica said, leading the way. Aurora walked by her side, Flynn and Aladdin fell in step behind them. Jessica looked at Aurora. "You gonna fill me in?"

Aurora explained everything she and the guys had been discussing.

"Great." Jessica drawled. "Glad to know a vigilant agency like ours can handle simple robberies like this."

"I appreciate the sarcasm, Jess, but there was nothing simple about this robbery." Flynn said with a smirk.

Jessica shrugged.

"Where's Roger right now, Jess? Filming?" Aurora asked to change the subject.

Jessica's husband, Roger, was a famous comedian who had recently started doing films. He had no idea what Jessica'a real job was (he thought she was a private detective). This was the case for the majority of relationships for S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents.

Jessica laughed. "No. Poor thing's been so tired from doing all his own stunts. I tell him not to, but..." She shrugged. "You know how he is. The sweet little thing's probably fast asleep. He's gonna wanna hear all about this excitement tomorrow, I'm sure."

"He'll know you were here?" Aurora asked.

Jessica smirked. "I'm a big, important detective. Remember?"

They stepped onto the roof to meet the awaiting helicopter, quickly climbing into it and buckling up. As they started flying back to Disney City, Aurora turned to Aladdin.

"I just got a message from Sweet. He says he's got Jasmine all fixed, she's just gonna be a bit sore for the next couple of days. Also, he's keeping her overnight in the Med Wing to make sure she doesn't immediately jump back into work."

Aladdin nodded. "Good idea."

Director Disney sighed after hanging up his phone. He turned to one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s top Braniacs, Jane Porter.

"Nick is _not _happy." Disney muttered, shoving his phone into his pocket. He was, of course, referring to Director Nick Fury.

Jane giggled. "Of course not. And he probably won't be anything close to happy until we retrieve the stolen artifacts."

"By the way, you and Milo will be going to New York tomorrow to help that poor museum curator." Disney said as he started to shuffle through some papers on his desk.

"Ooh! How exciting!" Jane grinned as she started heading out of his office.

Disney smirked, then sighed again and collapsed in his desk chair. Too much to deal with in one night...

"Director Disney." Aurora adressed him respectfully as she came into the room with Jessica and Flynn. They stood in a line in front of his desk and stood with their hands folded behind their backs.

He looked up at them tiredly. "Yes, I know. It was a bust. The girl's good. Hell, she took a pretty tough agent down with one punch."

Aurora quickly and calmly explained the conclusion that she'd come to with Flynn and Aladdin earlier. Disney nodded along patiently.

After she was finished, Disney sighed. "Well... I would say that we should hope for the best, but that means waiting around, and we don't have the option to wait around."

"So... What option are we going with?" Jessica drawled, crossing her arms.

Disney rubbed at his chin. "I'm going to have to send some agents underground."

"Sir, Sadira has the ability to control the particals of earthen matter. With concrete all around, it'll be a deathtrap for our agents." Aurora interjected calmly, trying not to be disrespectful. She was one of the only agents who worked not to offend the director.

Disney nodded. "I understand. But it's the only thing we can do now. We're running out of time, and those artifacts are way too dangerous to be allowed in Jafar's hands. He could do some real damage... And we haven't even factored in his new little _league _of 'Disney Villains'." He made air quotes around the last two words. He sighed again, rubbing his temples. "We'll send a few down in shifts, covering from here to Jersey. All we need to do is catch that girl and bring her in. She's our only lead to Jafar..."

While Aurora firmly disagreed with this plan, she simply nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I'm assuming Aladdin's visiting Jasmine right now?" Disney asked.

Flynn nodded. "Yes."

"Good. She was worried about him... Jessica, Flynn, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Aurora, we have something to discuss."

Flynn and Jessica left the room. Aurora looked pleasantly at the director.

"What can I do for you, sir?" She asked.

He chuckled. "At ease, soldier. I've got some news that you're not going to like."

Aurora frowned. "What is it?"

"We've got some transfers coming from the C.N. Division... Specifically, the towns of Ooo, Endsville, Coolsville and Parkside."

Aurora groaned. "Not those clowns..."

He looked amused. "If they're such clowns, why are their towns cleaned up of all crime and ours isn't?"

Aurora was quiet for a moment. Then, she sighed. "Am I gonna have to babysit them?"

"Well, I'd like you to show them around on their first day. Other than that, you can stay as far away as you want. They are adults, you know. A couple of them are older than you. And, they're accomplished S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents, whether you choose to believe it or not."

Aurora's face was blank. "When are they coming?"

"Two days from now. Um..."

"Friday?"

"Yes, Friday. Thank you."

"Names?"

"Well, there are the well-known siblings, Finn and Fionna..."

"Oh, they're not so bad..."

"Mordecai-you know, that boy who can fly-and Rigby, the Runner..."

Aurora scoffed. Mordecai was alright, but Rigby was annoying as hell...

"The Mystery Inc. crew..."

"Oh!" Aurora nodded. She knew the older sister of one of those kids. They seemed okay, and pretty smart. They did need more detectives...

"And a newer girl named Mandy. From what I hear, she is nothing to mess with. Real tough, good fighter, and an attitude bad enough to match our Megara's..."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Great."

Disney chuckled. "It's gonna be fine, Aurora. Alright, that's all. Go about your night."

Aurora nodded dutifuly. "Night, sir." She headed out of the room. Once outside, she sighed and decided to go change into some sweats and go to the training room and abuse a punching bag, maybe lift some weights or climb around...

Aurora was an insomniac, which meant that she never slept, making her mind unendingly busy and her body in constant need of physical work. Her inability to sleep was a key component to her fitness and her sharp mind, much to everyone's disbelief. And since H.Q. offered everything she could need, (training room, gym, kitchen, bathrooms, showers, and her own private office), there were days when Aurora didn't go back to the apartment she shared with her fiance, a politician named Phillip. In fact, more recently, she'd basically started to live in the S.H.E.I.L.D. building.

She was alone in the training room, mercilessly beating and kicking one of the larger punching bags, when she heard the door behind her open. She figured that it was one of the recruits who couldn't sleep. They wandered in here from time to time, in search of physical stimulus to hopefully make them tired enough to sleep. And, more often than not, they wanted to be left to it. So, she ignored whoever it was and continued to beat the poor punching bag, grunting and panting quietly.

It was only when a man cleared their throat behind her that she stopped. She slowly turned to see Flynn standing there. She let her gloved hands hang by her sides and she looked at him expectantly.

"What's up?" She asked innocently, but she already knew what he was here to say.

"Just...wondering how you're feeling." He said casually.

"About tonight?"

"Well, I guess that's important too." He smirked.

"I'm pretty confident that we'll find Sadira. As for the other thing, it's still a no."

"Aurora..." He reached for her hand.

She crossed her arms. "_No, _Flynn. You've asked me every day since that night, and my answer has never changed. It never will."

"I really doubt that, or you wouldn't have said yes that night." Now Flynn crossed his arms.

She sighed. "Don't be so arrogant. We've been over this, Flynn. We'd just gotten back from a dangerous mission- I mean, you almost died! I was just caught up in the moment..."

"Caught up in the moment?" He laughed. "Aurora we spent _hours _together! You had so many opportunities to change your mind, to back out. Remember that first kiss? Huh? Remember the ride back to my place in the taxi? Remember-"

"Flynn, stop it!" She hissed. "No so loud, idiot."

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one marrying someone I don't love."

She blinked. "I do love Phillip."

"Then why were you with me?"

"Because sometimes people make mistakes!" She suddenly shouted. Flynn always knew how to get to her that way.

Flynn's expression was blank. They stared at each other for a long time.

Aurora slowly shook her head. "It was a year ago, Flynn. And I'm marrying Phillip in a few months, no matter what. This decision's been made practically since my _birth._"

"That's right. Your little arranged marriage. It helps that he's a big important politician who could be a good ally for S.H.E.I.L.D., right? Because he actually knows your real job, since you're such good _friends. _Quite the political power couple you two are..." Flynn spoke bitterly.

"Flynn. Stop." She could feel tears forming. Hearing Flynn talk like this always got to her. "I am _begging _you to just forget this. Alright? _Please._"

"Fine." He threw up his hands and headed toward the door. "_Fine._"

"Flynn!" She called, her voice cracking a little. But he was already out the door. She really wanted to go after him, but forced herself not to. She resorted to going back to the punching bag, hitting and kicking it with way more force than necessary, as if she was going to push her limbs straight through the bag. A few silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Agent Belle- otherwise known as Thorn- was going through some files on the super-computer when all the sensors in the room started to beep violently. Belle looked around in alarm. The lights all around her started to flicker and buzz, and the computer was shorting out. Belle quickly typed in a code to pull up satellite surveillance. She stared in awe at what seemed like a giant, fiery meteor headed toward the feilds right outside of Disney City.

"Well, don't we have all the luck?" Belle mumbled. She pulled up the intercom, not really caring what time it was, (the recruits wouldn't be too happy about being awakened), and asked, "Is any one else picking this up?"

"On my way now!" Aurora's voice came from a comm in the training room.

"Me, too!" A much younger and more cheerful voice said from...nowhere in the building.

Belle smirked. _Ebony must be flying here..._

Aurora came rushing in, fresh out of a shower and wearing a dark blue leather body suit with pale blue accessories. Her hair was loose, much to her own distaste.

"What's happening?" Aurora demanded, not up for putting up with nonsense.

_Oh, she's in one of __those__ moods... _Belle pointed calmly toward the screen. "Looks like a meteor. Burning white-hot, heading right near that old Greek man's farm. I'm assuming you'll want to handle this?"

Aurora nodded. "The Director's had enough to do tonight. I'll deal with it."

"Not alone. Ebony's on her way."

Aurora didn't look annoyed, but Belle knew that she was.

"Great. She could be useful for...whatever this is. Seems right up her ally." Aurora said simply.

"Uh-huh..." Belle nodded.

"Can we get a planet-side view of this thing?"

"Yeah." Belle clicked away at the keyboard, giving them the view of a small farm in the middle of a feild.

Both of the girls' eyes widened.

"Oh, God..." Aurora whispered.

Dark, violent storm clouds were swirling overhead, creating a whirlpool in the sky, where the meteor would be breaking through the atmosphere. The wind was picking up to threatening speed, and the air seemed to be just _sizzling _with pent-up electric energy.

"So... It's alien, then?" Belle mumbled, awe-struck.

Aurora slowly shook her head and muttered, "Might be..."

It was then that Ebony walked in, in full costume, as could be expected. She also looked as cheerful and non-threatening as always. She was very young, (actually the same age as a lot of the recruits), but she was the face that truly represented the Disney Division. She was the first mutant to be plucked out of an orphanage and made into a hero-as was Disney's M.O.-and she was the Director's Golden Girl.

It bothered Aurora to no end.

Ebony was average height-at least for her age-and had a Cupie Doll kind of look. Big, round brown eyes framed by dark lashes, lips red as blood, hair black as ebony (hence her name), skin white as snow, with a light rosy blush in her round cheeks. She was also dainty and lean, not looking incredibly strong or intimidating. Still, all the bad guys feared her. She could break every last one of the bones in a criminal's body, throw him in jail to rot, and still give him an honest-to-goodness smile afterward, like he was her best friend in the whole world. She was also known to be able to knock people out simply by blowing a kiss at them.

She wore a dark blue sleevless leotard with a high collar, a little yellow skirtlet, red boots that reached to just under her knees and matching gloves that reached an inch or so above her elbows, a yellow belt with a red emblem shaped like an apple, a little red cape (which Aurora could not possibly believe to have been sanctioned by Edna, who designed all the heroes' costumes), a blue eye mask and a red ribbon head band in her short, curly bob.

She smiled cheerily at the other two girls. "Where we headed?"

Belle smirked and gestured toward the monitor.

Ebony gasped. "Oh, my! Well, we better get going!" She looked at Aurora expectantly.

"Right. I'll ring up a chopper..." Aurora reached toward her belt.

Snow giggled. "Nonsense! I'll just fly us over."

Aurora shook her head. "I don't think that's-"

"If I can carry a schoolbus full of high schoolers while flying for 25 miles, I think I can carry you for less than 15, silly." Snow grinned. That was actually the most modest example she could have used right then.

Aurora sighed and started to pull her hair into a neat ponytail. "Fine."

"Ready when you are! I'll wait outside!" Snow cheered, running enthusiastically out the door.

Aurora glared after her.

Belle looked up at the blond in amusement. "You've been working together for...how many years now? And you still can't stand her. You know she was here before you, right?"

Aurora smirked at Belle. "Shut up."

Belle chuckled, then heard a new beep and turned toward one of the scanners. "Oh, my God..."

"What?" Aurora asked in alarm, looking over the monitors.

"We're picking up a heat signature..." Belle said in shock.

Aurora frowned. "The whole thing's on fire."

Belle glared at her. "Not like _that. _It's..." On a nearby monitor, Another beep came up, quick and rhythmic. The foreign object was drawing close enough for the sensors to pick up all kinds of stuff. Belle stared at the new monitor in absolute shock. Aurora frowned at it; It looked familiar... Like one of those hospital monitors that measures heart rates.

"What is it?" Aurora asked quietly.

Belle looked closely at the meteor for the first time. Then she looked at Aurora anxiously.

"You have to go right now." Belle said. "That's not a rock."

"Amphitryon!"

Amphitryon frowned and halted his wood-working for a moment. He could have sworn that was his wife calling him...

"Amphitryon!" She repeated from outside.

He frowned and headed outside. What was she doing out in this storm, and at this time? (He usually got up early to start work.) Granted it wasn't raining, but the feilds were starting to look like some kind of disaster film...

"What is it, honey?" He called over the howling wind, joining her near their feild. Their old mule, Penelope, was nearby, braying like crazy.

His wife pointed up at the sky.

His eyes widened and he tackled her out of the way. "Look out!"

His wife gave a small cry as the two of them dove and rolled away. The flaming meteor made its impact in their front yard, making the ground all around them shudder and roll. They clung to each other, frightened by the deafening rumble of the earth. There were a few pops, like gunshots, making them both scream. Far away, car alarms were blaring and street lamps were flickering. Telephone wires hummed and vibrated.

Once everything was calm, and quiet aside from the Penelope's braying and the screaming car alarms, the old married couple sat up and stared at where the meteor had embedded itself so deep into the ground that it wasn't visible from where they sat. It lay at the bottom of a massive crater, glowing an iridescent gold that reached up into the brightening sky. The light was warm, and slowly growing paler.

His wife turned to see the completely darkened house behind them. What they'd thought had been gunshots had actually been all of their light bulbs exploding.

Amphitryon gulped and started to crawl toward the crater. His wife gripped his arm, and he patted her hand reassuringly and warned her to stay put. Then he slowly stood and walked toward the crater. He looked toward the bottom of it, only to be temporarily blinded by an empty white light that was slowly fading. He covered his eyes until the light completely melted away, seeming to recede into itself. When the light was gone, it became still and silent all around. After a moment of calm, Amphitryon opened his eyes and gazed toward the bottom of the crater. He gasped.

There crouched a giant man with long curls of pale red hair and tanned skin that was _steaming. _He was incredibly tall and muscular- undoubtedly strong- but seemed completely enervated at the moment.

He was also completely naked at the moment.

Amphitryon heard a giggle at his side and turned to see his blushing wife. Amphitryon shook his head.

"For Zeus' sake, get the boy a blanket or something..." He mumbled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES - DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T CARE.**

**DON'T GET MAD AT ME. I'm not giving up on my Disney High fic. That is definitely going to be finished. And I'm not usually the type to start a new story when I'm only halfway through writing another, but I've been having **_**a lot **_**of ideas for all these different stories popping into my brain, so I knew I had to start writing something new, **_**for my sanity. **_**The other fic is first priority; Again, this one is meant purely for shits and giggles. And another mega-crossover. Because I like those. Makes the world so much bigger...**

**That being said, this is going to be an adventure.**

**Adventure with me?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, sir. Can youdirect me to the S.H.E.I.L.D. building? It is very important." The man who had just fallen from the sky begged Amphitryon.

The farmer's wife giggled as she brought the strange man some tea. "You can't go anywhere until we've got you clothed _and _fed, young man. It won't be but two minutes." She wandered back into the other room, which he could only assume was the kitchen.

He sighed and shook his head, looking to Amphitryon for help. Amphitryon shrugged, letting him know he was out of luck. As the space-man hung his head and pouted, the old farmer noted how comical the giant man looked in some of his old clothes. The flannel and jeans were ridiculously tight, but the over-sized feild boots had worked nicely.

As his wife was bringing dinner over, the doorbell rang. Amphitryon frowned and told the other two to stay quiet while he got up to answer it. He was surprised to see two young women- one _much _younger than the other- standing on his doorstep in colorful get-ups. While the older one, a somber blond girl, wore darker colors and seemed pleasant but also serious and business-like, the younger one was a cute raven-haired girl in a super hero costume. Like an excited child playing dress-up being accompanied by a bored adult on Halloween.

"Good evening-" The blond started, then abruptly stopped, making a face. It was 6:00 a.m.

"You mean morning!" The other girl chirped like a sweet little bird. This correction was accompanied by a giggle that sounded much like the soft tinkling of bells.

"I know that." The blond snapped. She looked at Amphitryon, obviously in no mood for joking around. "I'm agent Sleeping Beauty, of S.H.E.I.L.D. You may recognize my partner-" She gestured toward the younger girl, who was grinning like a giddy schoolgirl, "Snow White."

Snow White giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Amphitryon nodded tiredly. "Yes, I think I've heard of you."

"Sir, we recieved some very distressing signals back at H.Q., caused by an electrical storm which was centered over your farm." The blond said matter-of-factly.

"And we couldn't help but notice the gigantic crater out front. It looks awesome, by the way. You should totally keep it!" Snow White added.

Sleeping Beauty was obviously resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She continued, "We were wondering if maybe some extraterrestrial object may have landed in your yard? And if we may see it."

"Uh..." Amphitryon glanced behind him. There was a pause while he tried to think.

Sleeping Beauty sighed. "Sir, keep in mind that if there is an object and you try to hide it from us, we will find out, and it will result in the immediate detainment of all the home's residents and the forceful confiscation of said object."

Snow White looked sympathetic. "It's true. Sorry, but we don't make the rules. Now can we get to it? I already know what's in there." She bounced like an antsy child.

Amphitryon frowned.

"She has super-hearing." Sleeping Beauty explained.

"Super-everything, really." Snow White put in.

Amphitryon sighed and led them in to the dining room, where his wife and the strange man had started eating without him. He pointed at the man.

"There's your object." He mumbled.

"Wow!" Snow White flew- literally- across the table and hovered over the sky-man's head. Both of them gawked at each other in pure, unsheilded curiosity. Snow White giggled and started to play with strands of his long red hair. "An alien! How amazing!" She looked up at Sleeping Beauty hopefully. "Do you think he's like me?"

"A Kryptonian? I doubt it." Sleeping Beauty said frankly.

Snow White pouted a little, but quickly got over it as she continued to examine the man, who stared up at her with innocent blue eyes.

"You're an alien?" He asked softly. His voice was surprisingly gentle.

She giggled and quit hovering, landing softly on the ground next to him. "Yup. I'm from Krypton. It's...not really around any more. There are only a couple of us left..." She paused, lost in thought. Then, she grinned. "But it's okay that you aren't one. I'm sure your planet's great, too!"

"I'm not from any planet..." He slowly shook his head. "I'm not an alien."

"Oh!" Snow White looked surprised, but intrigued. Sleeping Beauty was watching this exchange carefully. Snow White looked up at the mysterious man with doe-like eyes. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a god. Well, demigod, now..." He answered, standing up. Snow White gasped and hovered again, backing up through the empty air behind her. This man was massive! He was so tall he had to crouch to keep from touching the ceiling. Snow White giggled excitedly and buzzed all around him.

"Another one from Asgard?" Sleeping Beauty asked, seeming unfazed by the whole thing.

"Olympus, actually." He smiled in a friendly manner. "My name is Heracles. Your people know me better as Hercules, though. Did you say you were from S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

Sleeping Beauty nodded. "And, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to bring you back to our division's headquarters. Is that alright?" She didn't really seem to care if it was.

He nodded, his eyes shining with excitement. "That's actually why I'm here."

After saying a quick goodbye and thank you to the old Greek couple, the two agents and the god headed outside, near the crater. Sleeping Beauty glared at Snow White.

"I told you we should have come in a chopper. Or a car." The blond grumbled.

Snow White giggled. "If it's his size you're worried about, don't sweat it." She turned to Hercules. "I'm guessing that heights don't bother you?"

He shook his head.

"Great!" She clapped. She gestured toward Sleeping Beauty and told him, "I'm gonna need you to carry her."

The blond's violet-colored eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Hercules shrugged. "Okay." He scooped the blond up in his arms.

Sleeping Beauty warily eyed Snow White. "Snow...?"

"Okay! Here we go!" Snow White cheered, hovering over behind Hercules. Then she hooked her thin arms under his armpits and flew away into the clouds, carrying both Hercules and her terrified partner in one go.

Sleeping Beauty clung to Hercules' shirt in her horrified stupor, nearly digging her nails into his chest. But he didn't mind. After a moment of getting used to the altitude, she looked up at his amused face and hissed, "I swear, if you drop me, I will throw you into the River Styx."

He chuckled, despite her seriousness. The rest of the flight was quiet, aside from the wind whistling around them.

"Ah, hello!" Jane greeted them with her chipper British accent as they walked into the building. She walked over to greet them while being accompanied by Milo and Belle, who she'd been chatting with. She continued with a bright smile up at Hercules, "Who's this?"

He waved in a surprisingly casual manner. "My name is Hercules."

"He's a possible recruit." Sleeping Beauty explained.

"And a demigod! Isn't that cool?" Snow White added with oozing enthusiasm.

Jane chuckled. "Yes, yes it is. Quite cool." She looked pleasantly toward Sleeping Beauty. "Milo and I are off to New York. Be back in a few hours."

"See you, Jane." The blond nodded as Jane and Milo walked out of the building.

"Those two were Jane and Milo. They're two of our top Braniacs." Snow White told Hercules.

He frowned. "Braniacs?"

"Oh, it means they're really, really smart. With, like, computers and stuff." She explained.

He nodded. "Alright."

"They're also a couple." Snow White giggled. "Aren't they cute?"

"I suppose." Hercules said, though he really had no idea.

"So! Is this our meteor?" Belle asked the two girls, smiling up at Hercules.

He nodded and chuckled. "That would be me, yes."

She held out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Agent Thorn. And you are?"

"Hercules." He gripped her slim hand in his massive fist. "Son of Zeus and Hera of Olympus."

After one shake, Belle whispered, "Whoa." And, to the shock of the demigod, her hand slipped out of his grip, right through his hand. Like a ghost's. As Hercules looked at her in shock, Sleeping Beauty took a step toward her.

"Are you alright, Belle?"

Belle laughed quietly. "Yeah. He's just got a hell of a grip." She smiled up at him again. "I should have expected that. Sorry." She noticed that he was staring at her hands in wonder. She smirked. "Oh. Did my ability surprise you?"

He slowly nodded. "Uh...yeah."

She laughed. "It's alright. I didn't think to warn you."

"Belle has many unique abilities. Phasing through solid matter, like you just saw, creating force feilds, invisibility, telepathy and telekinesis. All of which are controlled by her mind, making her brain sharper than most peoples'. She's fiercely intelligent, so not only is she an excellent agent, she's our best Braniac." Sleeping Beauty explained quickly.

Belle nodded, looking amused. "Thanks, Aurora."

"I'm sorry... Why do they call you Thorn?" Hercules asked Belle, obviously confused.

"Because she may be pretty as a rose, but she's a real thorn in the side of security systems!" Snow White grinned. "Isn't that clever? Director Disney came up with it."

"He comes up with everyone's code names, Ebony." Aurora sighed.

"Okay, okay... So your code names are Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Thorn..." Hercules said, gesturing toward the three girls respectively. "But your real names are Ebony, Aurora, and Belle?"

"Yes. But you are not to call us by our real names outside of this building. Except me; A lot of people know who I am." Aurora answered.

He nodded. "Just making sure."

"Want us to show you around?" Ebony asked him, desperately hoping he would say yes.

He nodded. "Well, of course."

"Yay!" She grabbed his hand with enough strength to shock him, and started leading him further into the building. "Come on! I just know you're gonna love it here!"

Belle smirked when she saw Aurora roll her eyes. Then the two followed their young partner and the captive demigod. Ebony dragged him all over the building, paying specific attention to every detail of every room on every floor, giving him the extensive tour. While Hercules was honestly amazed by it all, (The technology was still so foreign to him, despite having spent a few weeks looking on and studying everything that was modern humanity), the other two agents were incredibly bored, having practically grown up in this building. But while Aurora was incredibly annoyed by the whole thing, Belle found amusement in how Ebony enthusiastically showed Hercules around, seeming to be taking it all in for the first time herself. And Hercules' amazement was so fun to watch; He was kind of adorable, in a way.

As they worked their way back down the building, Ebony made them stop on the third floor, realizing that it was 8:00 a.m.

"You have to meet the recruits! You'll love them, they're so sweet!" Ebony insisted as she led Hercules toward what looked like a classroom.

"Ebony, class just started. We can't interrupt." Belle reminded the younger girl.

"Well...could we observe?" Ebony asked, giving Belle her best puppy-dog eyes.

Belle laughed. "Sure. Just go to the window. And don't be distracting."

"Okay, I promise!" Ebony giggled, leading Hercules to the large window that would let them look inside the classroom. It looked like any ordinary classroom, full of ordinary-looking kids being taught by an ordinary-looking teacher.

"Okay, so... Who's who?" Hercules asked as Belle and Aurora joined them at the window.

"Oh! Okay! Um... Well, that girl in the front- the older one with the really long blond hair? We call her Repunzel." Ebony said, pointing at a girl with ridiculously long golden hair and big green eyes.

"So you guys are into fairytales a lot, huh?" Hercules smirked.

"That's not her code name. It's just what we call her." Aurora said.

"That's her real name?" Hercules asked, surprised.

"No one knows her real name. We picked her up randomly somewhere in Germany, with no hint as to who she was, or who her family was." Belle said.

"An orphan?" He frowned.

"Most of us are orphans." Ebony said sadly.

He nodded. "And you call her Repunzel because of her hair?"

Aurora chuckled. "She refuses to cut it."

"Right. And what's her ability?" He asked.

"Healing. Both herself and others." Belle replied. "She helps out a lot in the Med Wing."

"Alright."

"Okay! Now, that blond girl next to her is Bella, but we call her Tinkerbell. And the one with the black hair next to her is her sister, Crysta. They're called The Pixies." Ebony said.

"Why?" Hercules asked, though he could already guess.

"Because the can sprout wings and fly! Isn't that cool?" Ebony giggled.

"And they can't fly without their wings?"

"Nuh-uh... And that other girl, with the strawberry blond hair, is Theresa. We call her Thumbelina, because she can shrink to microscopic size!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, and the little Hawaiian girl is Lilo. She has a super-sonic scream. But she doesn't like to use it a lot, so she's extra good at combat. Then there's Mowgli, who's Indian, and he's training to be a Runner. Those two blond boys are Taran and Arthur; Taran's training to be an agent, and Arthur's a shape-shifter."

"What can he change into?"

"Simple things: A fish, a squirrel, a bird. He covers water, land and air, so he could be incredibly useful." Belle explained.

"His code name is Bluejay." Aurora added.

Hercules nodded while Ebony continued.

"Then there's Pips and Zak; Pips has wings, like those two girls, but his never go away. That's why he's wearing that big coat. And Zak can shrink and grow to any size he wants. Pinocchio's a human lie detector..."

"He can tell when people are lying?"

"Yes. And Penny, that really quiet girl in the back, can talk to animals. The younger boy next to her is Micheal, who's training to be an agent, and is also one of Jane's younger siblings. The youngest, actually."

"How many siblings does she have?"

"Three. Don't worry, you'll meet them all. Two of them are also Braniacs: Wendy and John." Belle said.

"And they're actually half-siblings; Jane and the three of them have the same mother, but different fathers." Aurora put in.

Ebony sighed. "And then there's Peter." She pointed at a smug looking red-headed boy in a green hoodie, sitting at the back. "He's a trouble maker. His last name is Pan, so everyone just calls him that. He can fly."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And the teacher is Tiana; She owns that big restaurant downtown. Her code name is Swamp Lily."

Hercules raised his eyebrows. "Why...?"

"Well, she grew up around the bayou, so it affected her powers. She can control the elements you might find in a swamp; The water, plant life, animals... Also she can shape-shift into an alligator or a firefly." Belle explained.

"Yeah. She's really cool. Well, we should move on. Maybe we can catch them later in the training room!" Ebony said, dragging Hercules away again.

Belle lead everyone to the underground floor, taking a seat at the super-computer there. She spun contentedly in her chair, turning to Hercules.

"I suppose that if you're seriously planning on sticking around, you'll want to know everyone you'll be working with. Yeah?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Alright." She whirled back around to the computer and started clacking away at the keyboard. The image of a man with brown hair and cinnamon-colored skin popped up, wearing a dark green leather body suit with black accessories. He smiled cockily at whatever camera had taken this picture. Belle began to explain. "This is Tiana's husband, Naveen, age 38. Former royalty of the country Maldonia; He helps Tiana run the restaurant. He's also a shape-shifter. He can transform into a crocodile or a frog; He prefers the latter, so we call him Amphibian."

She clicked away a few more times, bringing up a photo of a stunningly beautiful girl with curly black hair, mocha-colored skin and emerald eyes. She wore a costume, not the standard leather suit. Her outfit consisted of a sparkly red skinsuit with gold accents, covering all skin from the neck down, aside from being sleevless. There was a matching eye mask, and a dainty golden tiara rested in the thick hair piled in a loose ponytail on top of her head. She wore long black gloves and matching boots, and there was a sheer scarf wrapped around her waist; It was purple with shimmering silvery-white stars. She was smiling through ruby-red lips and sending the camera a playful wink.

"Esmeralda, age 27. Trained her whole life all over Europe to become a dancer, somehow came to the decision to be a secret agent instead. Specializes in hand-to-hand combat; Also a master of illusion. She's great at escape plans."

More clicking, then another picture. This one was of a scrawny man of South American descent, wearing the most ridiculous costume Hercules had ever seen. It consisted of a brown body suit, a black cape and cowl, and matching black gloves and boots. There was a big green "L" on his chest. And, going off of that, Hercules could now tell that the strange cowl, somewhat reminiscent of Batman's, was meant to be the head of a...a...

"A llama?! Seriously?!" Hercules demanded.

All three of the girls laughed.

"Yes, a llama." Belle smirked. "Kuzco, a.k.a. Llama Man. Age 26."

"I mean... Seriously?!" Hercules exclaimed.

Ebony giggled. "Yes!"

"Why?!"

"He can shape-shift into a llama." Aurora said matter-of-factly.

After a moment, Hercules sighed. "Fine."

The girls laughed again as Belle moved on to the next person: A young man who looked Native American and wore a light brown leather body suit with dark brown accessories. But his uniform had a special touch: The cuffs of his boots and gloves, as well as the collar around his throat, were trimmed with off-white fur. His black hair a little shaggy, and a few strands at the front were gathered together and held by beads. He wore a wooden totem of a bear around his neck.

"Kenai, age 27. Shape-shifts into a grizzly bear, hence his code name: Brother Bear. Has two older brothers and a younger brother who are all shape-shifters as well. Denahi, age 29, wolf. Sitka, age 32, eagle. And Koda, age 23, also a grizzly bear."

She quickly showed pictures of the other three brothers before moving on to the next person: Another strikingly beautiful woman who was tall, strong, and had skin the color of hot cocoa. In vast contrast, her hair was pure white, like fresh snow, and interestingly styled. Her eyes were an electric shade of blue, both stunning and soothing. There was some kind of pale blue tribal tattoo under her left eye. She wore a strapless leotard which was a cool shade of blue, and lighter blue tights underneath. She wore short flat boots that were the same color as her leotard, and matching gloves that only reached just past her wrist. She wore a crystal around her neck that glowed an eerie blue.

"Kida, age 28. Her power? You'll have to witness it to fully understand. Her code name is Crystal Child- Crystal, for short. She's an Atlantian."

That peeked his interest. "Really?"

"Yup."

"So is my cousin. She's actually the one who got my father to send me down here."

"Oh?" Ebony asked.

"Would your cousin happen to Ariel?" Aurora smirked.

"You mean Ariella? Yes." He answered.

Belle shrugged. "Everyone here knows her by Ariel. And I'm glad you know her, so I can skip her profile..." She clicked a few more keys. A picture of a lean, strong Chinese girl popped up, her sleek black hair pulled up into a pretty bun on top of her head and held by a red ribbon and a fancy golden hair comb with a jade flower inlaid in it. Her graceful features were masked by heavy makeup; The already pale skin on her face and slim throat were painted white. Her shining brown eyes adorned an intricate cat-eye line, her cheeks had a rosy blush, and her coyly smiling lips were blood red. She wore a soft pink long-sleeved leotard with deep red tights underneath, and a dark blue corset tied with festive red ribbons. She also wore short black fingerless gloves of a strong leather, and matching black leather combat boots that reached just to mid-shin.

"Mai-Li, age 24. Code name: Mulan. She actually came up with that one. Specializes in hand-to-hand combat and infiltration. She's kind of a ninja. And, if it comes down to it, she'll use her poison-tipped hair comb to temporarily paralyze you." Belle explained.

Seeing Hercules' scared expression, Aurora laughed and said, "She's really a sweet girl."

He nodded, but didn't seem to believe it. "Right..."

Belle grinned. "Moving on..."

A tall, imposing man with long auburn hair pulled into a low ponytail and pale blue eyes glared at the camera, wearing a dark blue leather uniform with yellow accessories. He was lean, but very muscular. Obviously strong. His stern expression didn't hide his handsome features, but he had two strange scars on each side of his forehead, perfectly symmetrical. He was pretty threatening.

"Adam, age 30. Code name: Beast."

"Isn't there already some one named Beast?" Hercules frowned.

"Hank McCoy retired a while ago. He's sticking to politics." Aurora mused.

"Besides, no other name seemed to fit for Adam. He's got...anger issues." Belle added.

"I think he's gotten better about it." Ebony chimed in.

Now Belle rolled her eyes. "Not really."

"So... I'm guessing he's got a Hulk kind of thing going on?" Hercules asked.

"If only." Aurora muttered. "I'd honestly much rather work with Bruce..."

Belle chuckled while she answered him. "No, we don't have ourselves a massive green juggernaut who can withstand nuclear missiles without even being scratched. Unfortunately for Adam, he's not bulletproof. Also, his transformation is a lot less glorified or fun to watch."

"Why? What does he turn into?"

"The easiest- and least sensitive- way to put it is: A monster." Aurora said.

"Or, simply, an animal." Belle said, sending the blond a sharp look.

"You mean...with fangs and claws?" Hercules examined Adam's picture more carefully now.

"And horns and a tail and fur!" Ebony giggled.

"Horns? Well, that explains those scars..." Hercules said, motioning toward Adam's forehead.

"Yeah..." Belle murmured, hurrying to move on. A pair of siblings were up now, temporarily surprising Hercules. Up until now, there had never been more than one person on the screen at once.

There was one boy and one girl, both tall and slim with eyes of a crisp blue and eerily pale skin and platinum-blond hair; the boy's hair was kind of shaggy and wind-swept while the girl's was kept in a nice braid. Both their complexions and hair were basically white. The boy wore brown cargo pants and a dark blue leather jacket with a hood. He also wore black fingerless gloves, combat boots and utility belt. He carried a wooden staff with a daunting silver hook at the tip. The girl wore a pale blue skin suit that faintly shimmered, and had long sheer sleeves and a matching cape with sparkling white snowflakes as a pattern. She also wore crystalline heeled boots.

"Elsa and Jack Frost, ages 27 and 23. Jack just goes by his real name, but we call Elsa Frostbite. Both have control over ice, wind, snow, and sometimes hail. They were brought to our attention when, as children in a small town, Jack froze a neighborhood pond so that all the kids could ditch school and go ice-skating. Elsa freaked out because their parents always told them to conceal their powers, and when Jack ignored her begging him to stop, she threw a tantrum and inadvertently put the town in a blizzard."

Hercules' eyebrows shot up. "Wow."

"Yeah. They're pretty impressive. They have a little sister, but she's not mutated. She doesn't even know that they are. She goes to Disney University; A junior, named Anna." Belle quickly pulled up a picture of an adorable young girl with her red hair pulled into two low braids, her blue-green eyes shining with excitement and a light sprinkle of freckles over her creamy cheeks. Then, they moved on. A pretty blond girl came onto the screen.

"Odette, age 25. Code name: Swan. Pretty self-explanatory. She can shape-shift into a swan."

"A _white _swan." Ebony emphasized.

"Aren't most swans white?" Hercules asked.

"Odette has a twin sister on the villains' side named Odile. She can shape-shift into a black swan, hence her code name: Black Swan." Aurora explained. "Next agent, Belle."

Belle nodded and quickly pulled up the next profile. When the picture came up, she grinned at Aurora. "Care to take this one?"

Aurora shrugged and gestured toward the picture. "That's my sister, Megara. But everyone calls her Meg."

Meg was tall and slim, very slim. She had brown hair with purple streaks running through the length of it in its high ponytail, and the entirety of her curly, gravity-defying bangs were purple. Her eyes were a similar color to Aurora's, but instead of being the soothing lavender that Hercules had grown accustomed to, they were a shade or two darker. A vibrant purple. Purple seemed to be her color; She wore a dark purple leather suit with black accessories. She also wore a lot of dark eye make up, and her delicate lips were pursed in what seemed like perpetual disgust. Her left eyebrow and right nostril, as well as the entirety of both of her ears- lobes and cartilage- were pierced.

"She's 21, and incredibly ill-tempered. A hell of an agent, when she's in the mood to be..." Aurora drifted off, like there was more she wanted to say. Then, she looked at Belle again. "Next one."

"This one's a bit of an oddball..." Belle murmured as she typed.

This one... Well, all Hercules could tell was that this person was a girl. Slim and dainty, but definitely fit. Probably pretty flexible, spry, and undoubtedly quick. But, anything else to tell about this girl could only be guessed by the costume that covered every single inch of her skin, as well as her eyes. Even her hair was concealed (if she had any).

She was obviously supposed to be a cat. A very creepy cat. She wore a large black wooden mask of a cat's face, complete with ears and whiskers and a vibrant blue stripe pattern. It's disturbing features included wild yellow eyes and a twisted grin spread from cheek to cheek. The mask wrapped around her entire head and fastened securely to her skin suit, which was made of a flexible black fabric, also with bright blue stripes winding all around her tiny frame. The suit even turned to gloves at the end of the sleeves, and Hercules could catch a glimpse of what seemed to be blue paw prints on the insides of her gloves. She also wore black steel-toed goth boots with shining metal blue buckles, zippers and heels.

"Cheschire Cat. Cheschire, for short. Her powers include teleporting, invisibility, telepathy, telekinesis, shrinking, growing, flight, incredibly heightened senses and endurance, and altering people's perceptions so that they can see, hear, or feel anything she wants them to. She's also an expert in stealth, combat, weapons, infiltration, disappearing into clouds of smoke, and, on top if it all, she's a certified super-genuis, and certifiably nuts."

"Great. What's her name?"

"No one knows."

"What?"

"She's kind of a special case. She's got this whole Rorschach thing going on..."

"Not even the Director knows her true identity, or even her age. All anyone knows about her is her gender." Aurora added.

"That's not true!" Ebony admonished Aurora. When Aurora turned to give her a strange look, Ebony added in a cheery tone, "We also know that she's British!"

Aurora rolled her eyes while Belle smirked and moved on.

"We might as well introduce you to Ches's best frenemy. She's a neutral party; Her dad and her brother are both very threatening undead super-villains. She's helped us out a lot, though. But she's mostly out for herself."

Belle pulled up a picture of a tall, slim girl with a deathly pallor, long thick waves of black hair, glistening black eyes, and a wickedly defiant grin, exposing a perfectly white pair of glistening fangs. She was dressed casually, in a grey tank top, blue skinny jeans, and red heeled boots. She carried a big scary axe with her, which also seemed to work as some sort of instrument.

"Marceline, former Queen of the Vampires. The throne was stolen from her by her brother, Marshall. So now she's just known as the Red Queen. She and Cheschire hate each other, but also understand each other and work better together more than any other two people in the world. When Marceline's not kicking ass or terrorizing civilians, she's performing big impressive rock concerts all over the world with her axe-bass."

Hercules was obviously shocked. "Wow."

"Yup. And, since you already know your cousin, I'll just move on to our non-mutant agents. Starting with the Runners." Belle said, typing quickly.

This group consisted of an Arabian couple, Aladdin and Jasmine, a man named Flynn Rider, a Native American woman named Willow but was given the code name Pocahontas, a strikingly strong and bare-footed man with dreadlocks who was called Tarzan, and a man named Sinbad, who kind of looked like a pirate.

Next were the standard agents. Obviously, there was Aurora and Belle. But there was also Tiana and Naveen and Esmeralda, and a bunch of other people he didn't know. The first two was a partnership between a Scottish girl with wild curls of red hair and used a bow and arrow and a military-looking young man who used a sword. Their names were Merida Dunbroch and Jim Hawkins, who'd over time earned the affectionate nicknames "Scotty" and "Little Hawk". They were both young; She was 24 and he was 27.

The next one was a surprisingly young girl named Kim Possible. Apparently she'd been at the game since about the age of 16. Now she was 22.

There were other partnerships; A Chinese man named Shang with a friendly-looking Edward, a Russian girl named Anastasia (but went by Anya) with a woman named Marina (who was apparently Sinbad's wife), a Native American man named Kocoum (who was engaged to Willow) with a burly man named Brom Bones, and a blond man named Kristoff and a boy with jet-black hair named Eric. Apparently Eric could also breathe under water.

Then there were the veterans. John Smith, the youngest of this echelon, (age 28), is a seasoned adventurer and explorer. He can speak many languages, and is an expert in combat. Pheobus is a Frenchman who took down a religious dictator back in Paris. He's highly respected for it, as well as many other occassions of daring heroics and for having a wonderful way with people. There's the partnership of Lyle Rourke and Helga Sinclair. Both are deadly assassins; No one meets them in combat without feeling sorry for it later. They are also genuis military strategists. And there's a stuffy-looking but also threatening British man named Clayton. A ruthless combatant and weapons expert, as well as a seasoned explorer and bounty hunter. And finally, Captain Amelia, Director Disney's right-hand gal. Her photo surprised Hercules.

"She's...part cat?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. She's a hybrid. Half Feline, half human. Her mother was the alien, her dad the homosapien. Amelia is incredibly fast, flexible, cunning, strong and brilliant. I would also like to warn you not to piss her off, because this kitty's got claws."

"Right... Is that all?"

"Well, we can personally introduce you to our other Braniacs before we take you to the Director's office." Aurora said.

He nodded. "Okay... But before we do that, what about you three?"

"The only thing you don't know about me is my age. And the answer to that is 26." Belle said.

"The extent of my powers are super strength, speed, flight, impenetrability, lazer vision, X-ray vision, ice breath and super hearing." Ebony put in.

"Wow." Hercules' eyebrows had disappeared in his bangs.

"Also, I'm fourteen." She added.

"Fourteen?!"

She giggled. "Yes, silly! Can't you hear?"

He chuckled and shook his head, turning to Aurora. "And what about you?"

"I'm 23. And I have a twin sister who's working with the enemy." Aurora said through tight lips. She didn't want to say it, but he probably needed to know.

That surprised him, but he didn't show it. "What's her name?"

"Vanessa."

He nodded. "I'll remember that."

Aurora smirked. "Don't go easy on her."

There was a long pause.

"Well! We should get going! I bet everyone's dying to meet you!" Ebony said cheerfully, leading Hercules out of the room. Aurora once more rolled her eyes as she followed. Belle stayed seated at the super computer, running security.

The Braniacs were all wonderful and kind of flighty; Very quirky and entertaining. There were three older gentlemen: A Frenchman named Maurice, who turned out to be Belle's father, a Professor Archimedes Porter, who turned out to be Jane's father, as well as the adoptive father of Jane's three younger half-siblings, and a Dr. Delbert Doppler. There was one young girl in attendance; A pink-haired girl who went by "Bubblegum", and was apparently the younger sister of some flamboyant politician.

After meeting them, Ebony lead him and Aurora to the top floor. She went into the Director's office first, only to find that he was on the phone. She told the other two to wait out in the hall until she came and got them. As she disappeared into the office, Hercules took a seat on a bench across from the door. It creaked miserably under his weight, making him blush. Aurora stood by with her arms crossed for a moment. Then, she hesitantly took a seat next to him. He sent her a quick smile, and she nodded in response. They looked away from each other and sat in silence.

"I'm sorry... About your sister." He whispered after a long moment.

"Which one?" Aurora smirked.

He smiled at her, then sobered up a little. "Vanessa."

"Ah. The super-villain... Well, then I guess you could be sorry about my mom, too."

He looked at her sadly. "She's a villain, too?"

"Oh, yeah. One of the really big baddies."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking..."

She looked at him for a long moment, seeming to be trying to decide if she should really tell him. Would he judge her? Probably not. And there was no doubt that he would be informed soon any way. But somehow it seemed like it would be better for him to find out from someone other than her...

She sighed. No. That would be wrong.

"You may know her as... Maleficent." She finally said.

"Oh... Woah. Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yup. Unfortunately..."

He thought about it for a moment. Then, he asked without really expecting an answer, "What's the story there?"

"Well... In the beginning, everything was perfectly normal. Mom was a happy housewife... And beautiful, _so _beautiful. All the soccer moms envied her." Aurora smiled to herself. "All my friends told me that mom looked like a princess."

"What happened?"

"Meg was born. Mom went nuts. She and dad were always arguing; She would scream at him about how 'this wasn't the life she wanted'. Then she started to get involved with some bad people; She let them do these weird experiments on her; She took whatever drugs they told her to. That how she became...what she is. Dad was furious; He tried to keep her in an asylum; He could accept that she'd always look like a monster, but he prayed every night that she would go back to being the woman he loved. But, about a year later, she escaped. Went totally AWOL. Vanessa and I were seven. Meg was five. We were all pretty sure we'd never see her again. Dad was depressed for a while, but eventually remarried. For a while, things were good again. Though we never really felt like a family."

"And I'm guessing that's what drove Vanessa away?"

Aurora was quiet for a moment. "Vanessa never got over mom leaving. It hurt her the worst. She and mom were really close..." She stopped and sighed. This was the hard part... "Growing up, Vanessa was very...troubled. She was constantly in trouble; She argued with our stepmom a lot. She hated Leah; She enjoyed making her and dad cry. Vanessa became kind of an outsider; She never let go of her hope that mom would come back. Dad had tried three different therapists by the time Vanessa decided she'd had enough. When we were fifteen, she ran away. Vanished without a trace. Shortly after that, dad became involved with S.H.E.I.L.D. Meg and I started going to school here; A few months later, we began training to become agents. It wasn't till then that we realized exactly what happened to mom and Vanessa."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry." Hercules whispered.

She shrugged. "It's alright. I figure that you yourself know a thing or two about villainous family members." She smirked.

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah..." He paused thoughtfully. "So...that's your profile. But there's one thing I still don't understand."

"What?"

"Why do they call you Sleeping Beauty?"

"Because she's so good at knocking people out." A new voice said.

Hercules looked up and grinned at the young woman walking toward them. She was tall and lean, but also muscular. She looked like a fighter. Her wavy hair was crimson and reached down to her hips; Her thick red bangs bounced as she walked, dancing in front her black eyes. Her skin was a mint green color, and seemed to shimmer like delicate fish scales under the building's lights. She was in costume: She wore a purple strapless leotard that was open over her stomach (from bust line to naval) and her sides, revealing a pair of gills on either side of her ribcage. She also wore purple heeled boots and short purple gloves. The gloves had pale green blades shaped like fins protruding from them. She carried a menacing trident at her side, but looked perfectly friendly. Her pale green lips were stretched in a welcoming smile and her black eyes seemed to glitter.

Hercules jumped up and ran over to her. He swept her up in a hug, not paying any of her weapons any mind. "Ariella!" He exclaimed with a joyful laugh.

She laughed too. "Hello, cousin." As they ended their hug, she smiled up at him. "Up here, they call me Ariel, by the way."

"So I've heard. Do you have a special code name too?"

"They've taken to calling my Trident." She said with a proud grin, putting her favorite weapon on full display.

He chuckled as he examined the trident. "Gee, I wonder why..." He grinned at her again. "It's so good to see you. I was worried that we might not get to meet today."

"Nonsense. I wouldn't miss your first conference with the Director. I mean, I'm the reason you're here."

"Hello, Ariel." Aurora jumped in. "How's Aquaman?"

Ariel shrugged. "He's himself."

Aurora chuckled. "Good to hear." She became more serious. "Am I to understand that you were the only one aware that Hercules was coming?"

Ariel sighed, sensing some kind of scolding coming her way. "Oh, boy..." Her expression turned into an easy smile. "I did actually mention it to the Director. To make sure it was alright."

"It would have been preferable to make all of the agents aware that a demigod would be dropping into our atmosphere." Aurora said sternly.

"But then you wouldn't have been surprised, and that's no fun." Ariel said mockingly. "I got permission from the head honcho, agent. You know, the Director. The only person with an opinion that actually matters. Now, let's quit talking about my cousin like he's not here." She smiled up at Hercules, ignoring Aurora's heated glare. "How are Zeus and Hera?"

"They're fine. Same as always."

"Everything's good on Olympus?"

He nodded. "And how is Poseidon?"

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh, dad's just great. He and Neptune still argue from time to time, but you know..." She shrugged. "Happens."

He laughed. "Some things never change."

"Yeah... So how do you like it here so far?"

"Well, it's great! But, uh..." He looked toward Aurora, "Please don't be offended, but..." He turned back to Ariel, "When you said I would be working with some of the most elite agents in the world, I wasn't expecting a bunch of kids with facial piercings and tattoos."

"Sorry to disappoint you." A dry female voice droned from behind them. They all turned to see Aurora's sister, Meg, standing with her arms crossed and her face disapproving. And yes, she was wearing all of her piercings. Her purple eyes were narrowed at Hercules.

"Hey, sis." Aurora said, smirking at Hercules' startled expression.

Meg nodded at her in response, then looked at Hercules again. Her gaze was heavy with scrutiny. "Who's this guy?"

Ariel smiled and gestured toward him. "This is my cousin, Hercules. Son of Zeus and Hera."

Meg raised an eyebrow. "A god?"

"Demigod, actually." He replied sheepishly.

Her eyebrow went back down. "Ah." She didn't seem very impressed.

He cleared his throat. "I am very sorry if I hurt your feelings, ma'am."

Ariel laughed. "Meg doesn't have any feelings to hurt!"

Aurora sent her a sharp look, but Meg was smirking.

Meg chuckled and gave Hercules a playful shove. "Take it easy, Wonder Boy. Be good and I'll let you see my tattoo." She winked.

Hercules was stunned. "Uh...okay."

"Director Disney will see you now!" Ebony called cheerfully from the office door. Ariel gave Hercules a reassuring smile and followed him in. Ebony shut the door after them, leaving Meg and Aurora alone in the hallway.

Aurora sighed. "I hope you didn't do too good a job of scaring him."

Meg smirked. "He's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine."

Aurora nodded. "Right."

"I'm guessing he already knows about Vanessa. And mom." Meg mumbled.

Aurora sent her a cautious look. "Yes. How could you tell?"

"His eyes. When he looked at me. Pity." Meg lounged on the bench and pulled out a cigarette. As it rested between her lips, she pulled out her favorite lighter. It was dark grey with bright blue flames on the sides.

Aurora heard the click of the lighter coming to life and turned to glare at her little sister. "You're not allowed to smoke in here."

Meg let the lighter hover just in front of the cigarette and looked up at the blond with raised eyebrows. She was giving Aurora the _What are you gonna do to stop me? _look. Aurora rolled her eyes and turned away, crossing her arms. There was another click, and some shuffling as Meg stuffed the lighter back into one of her belt pockets. A few seconds later, the distinctive odor of smoke wafted clumsily through the air, putting Aurora's mind into a haze. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to collect herself. She absolutely hated smoking; She'd grown up smelling the stink of her dad's "fancy" foreign cigars. Having to deal with her baby sister smoking as well was torturous.

Meg took a long drag, then held the cigarette delicately between her fingers and sighed contentedly. The smoke streamed steadily from her nostrils, a few wisps passing through her thin lips. Aurora turned and watched the smoke waft away above her head and eventually dissipate. She sent Meg a short glare, then looked toward the office door.

"Did you tell him about me?"

Aurora turned to Meg in confusion. "What?"

Meg smirked and spoke with the cigarette sitting in her mouth. "You're always so quick to tell everyone how disturbed Vanessa was growing up; How inevitable it was for her to become a villain. Following in mommy's footsteps... But then you always let them wait to find out just how messed up I am; You never give them any warning."

"They don't need a warning. Because you're not messed up." Aurora spoke honestly. "You're actually pretty normal."

"Vanessa and I aren't that different, you know. Aside from the fact that mom and I hate each other, and always have... Vanessa and I aren't that different. If our childhood is enough to prove where we stand, then I should probably be with her and mom right now."

"Then why are you here?" Aurora's face was completely empty of expression. She hid her nervousness as Meg actually sat there for a few long moments, taking in breath after breath of smoke.

Finally, Meg smirked at her sister. "I guess I like you a lot more than I like them."

Aurora nodded, as if the answer was satisfactory, and not just another veil over Meg's true feelings. No one ever had any idea what Meg was really thinking, what was going on with her. She kept herself constantly hidden behind an iron wall that not even Aurora, who'd practically raised her, could get through.

As if Meg knew Aurora's worry simply by looking at her, which was probably the case, (Meg was excellent at reading people, and she knew Aurora better than anyone), Meg's normally harsh eyes softened considerably as she looked up at her older sister.

"You can't keep going on trying to protect me from everything." Meg said quietly. Aurora could tell by looking into Meg's eyes that right now her baby sister was desperately trying to convince her to give up.

But since Meg wasn't actually saying the words, Aurora just smiled at her and said, "Quit getting yourself in trouble, then."

Meg stared at her for a moment, then smirked and turned away, returning to her cigarette. Aurora grinned and turned back toward the door when she heard it opening. Hercules, Ariel and Ebony all stepped into the hallway, all looking happy. Ebony was carefully shutting the office door as Ariel exclaimed, "He's in!", and clapped Hercules on the shoulder.

"That's excellent." Aurora said with smile.

Ebony turned and gasped at the sight of Meg's cigarette. "Agent Megara! Smoking in this building is strictly prohibited! And it's terrible for you!"

Meg rolled her eyes and abruptly stood up, maliciously flicking cigarette ash all over the floor. "And hearing that voice would be my cue to leave." She stuck her cigarette back into her mouth and smirked at Hercules. "Be seeing you, Wonder Boy." She took one more long drag of her cigarette for Ebony's viewing pleasure, and slowly released the smoke into the air as she strolled away toward the stairs.

While Ebony dramatically coughed and tried in vain to wave the smell away, Aurora and Ariel both rolled their eyes and Hercules gaped after Meg's retreating form. Was she swaying her hips like that on purpose? Wow...

"Wow..." He mumbled, awestruck.

"Don't even think about it." Aurora said flatly, making Ariel laugh.

"Come on, Herc. Let's get you out of this ridiculous clothes." Ariel said, leading the group up to another floor.

"Oh! Are we taking him to Edna?" Ebony asked with thinly-veiled excitement.

Ariel smirked and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Luckily, she's actually in her office today..."

"Uh... Who's Edna?" Hercules asked, frowning.

Apparently, Edna was a crazy little woman who designed all the costumes and uniforms. She'd outfitted many great heroes in her time, including The Incredibles, which Hercules found incredibly impressive. She also detested capes; When Hercules asked if he could have one, she just about blew a gasket. She even sent a nasty look toward Ebony's red capelet; Ebony acted like she didn't notice. After this, Edna jumped right into the work.

"I need to take my time to create a special suit for such a special hero." She was saying with her peculiar accent. "Until then, I'll just put you in the standard leather suit. Bullet proof, durable, comfortable, and can withstand any temperature from -100 and 1000 degrees. Good?"

He nodded gratefully. "Sounds like it."

"Unfortunately, the only colors I have are a rich brown and a bright orange."

He pulled a face. "Really?"

She glared at him. "It's either that or nothing!"

"Okay, okay! Brown and orange it is."

She grinned. "Lovely, darling. Now, come here so I can...measure you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hercules gulped.

After an hour, Hercules was outfitted in a leather uniform that fit him perfectly, to his amazement. And the color scheme didn't look as bad as he'd pictured it. The girls clapped approvingly as he modeled his suit for them. After thanking Edna immensely, they all headed down to the training room to let Hercules try out the obstacles.

"So. What are your powers, Hercules?" Aurora asked as they stood in the center of the room.

"Super strength, speed, endurance, and a maximized healing factor." He answered as he slowly turned in a circle to examine the whole room.

"Wow! Can you show us?" Ebony asked excitedly.

He nodded, deciding that the first thing to show them would probably be his speed. He told them to wait in the middle of the room and count to twenty. They did as they were told as he zipped around the room repeatedly, so fast that they couldn't follow him with their eyes. They couldn't tell at any time where he was in the room. After exactly twenty seconds, he slowed to a pace that might seem quick to a human and bounded toward them. He hadn't even broken a sweat, and his breathing was perfectly relaxed.

"Guess how many laps I just did?" He said with a wide grin.

"How many?" Ebony asked, wide-eyed.

"Twenty." He said proudly.

"Holy shit. In twenty seconds?" Aurora asked in shock. "That's one lap per second!"

He nodded. "Yup."

Ariel grinned. "Isn't he great?"

"Okay, now show us your strength!" Ebony demanded, bouncing anxiously. "Please?"

Aurora laughed. "Ebony's been dying for a sparring partner that she can't kill."

Hercules looked around until he found a punching bag nearby, with three others lying a few feet from it. He walked over to the hanging bag and gave it a quick, firm punch with his left fist. His arm barely moved, but the bag snapped off its hook and went flying across the room. It crashed into the wall with a deafening crash, then slumped down to the ground, miserably misshapen.

Ebony giggled and clapped her hands. "Oh, wow!"

Aurora stared at the spot where the bag had smacked against the wall. "It's a good thing the walls are fortified with adamantium."

Ariel smirked. "That wasn't even his strong hand."

Hercules then hefted up one of the bags laying on the floor. He used both hands to heave it up above his head, and started to run with it, the same way he had before. The heavy bag didn't slow him down at all. When he stopped, he tossed the bag up, straight above his head. The bag sailed up till it smashed against the ceiling. As it fell back down toward him, he simply held his right fist above him. His fist sliced right through the bag, splitting it in half and making a nice mess.

He finished up by grabbing the other two bags, one in each hand, and spinning them in circles, held out at arms length. After a few seconds of charging up the speed, he whipped his arms around the front of him, creating an X, and released the bags so that they flew to opposite sides of the room. Each bag hit a wall and exploded.

All this, and he wasn't even tired.

"Woah!"

The four of them looked toward the door to see a bunch of recruits standing there. They'd seen the last demonstration, at least.

The red-haired boy named Peter was grinning, his brown eyes shining deviously. "Cool!"

Ebony squealed in delight. "I know, right?!"

Hercules blushed and looked down at his feet, a shy smile apparent on his boyish face.

Aurora walked over and grinned up at him, bringing him to attention.

"Welcome to the team." She said, patting his arm. He grinned at her.

"Alright, kids. What's the-" A very tired Tiana was saying before she paused to look around the mess of a training room. She smirked at Aurora. "Did we interrupt something?"

Aurora laughed. "No. We were just letting out new teammate look around." She gestured toward Hercules. "Swamp Lily, meet..." She paused and frowned at Hercules. "Did the Director give you a code name?"

"He said I could just go by my name. Thor does it." He shrugged.

"What, you don't like Wonder Boy?" Ariel teased, playfully punching his shoulder.

Aurora smirked and turned back to Tiana. "This is Hercules, Tia."

Tiana nodded at him. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm happy to be here."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Ending's a little abrupt, but...oh well. This chapter was long enough. Next chapter will introduce the villains...but only AFTER I post three more chapters for my Disney High fic. ^.^**

**I haven't gotten a single reaction for this story yet, which doesn't really surprise me. But still...where are you guys? I know you're out there. Mocking me. Withholding your opinions. Not sharing in the shits and giggles...**

**Oh well.**

**Love you guys! Updating the other story soon! I swear!**


End file.
